


A Wrong Guess - Tendou x Reader

by mimi_cee



Series: Getting Together with Haikyuu!! [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_cee/pseuds/mimi_cee
Summary: When Tendou sees you watching their practice, he makes a wrong guess and thinks you like Ushijima. But what he doesn’t expect was for this timid girl to fall for him.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Series: Getting Together with Haikyuu!! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648759
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	A Wrong Guess - Tendou x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly wondered what it would look like if a timid girl liked Tendou because I like putting unconventional personality pairings together. So this was the result. :)

“Hm? What are you looking at?”

“EEEEP!” You screamed, shivers running down your spines. You hesitated to look over your shoulder, but when you finally did, you saw Tendou’s large eyes expecting an answer from you. You looked down, fiddling with your fingers. You had been watching the boys’ volleyball team, specifically Ushijima. You wanted to watch his spiking approach and form in secret, but now you were caught by Tendou.

Unfortunately, he figured out exactly whom you were watching. “Wakatoshi! I think Y/n wants to talk to you!” Tendou called out to him. But before you gave Ushijima a chance to walk to the gym doors where you stood, you ran away, not wanting to talk to the intimidating volleyball player.

“What’s this, Y/n?“ Tendou later asked that day. "Do you have a crush on Wakatoshi?” Sitting backwards in his chair and leaning onto your desk, he cocked his head in curiosity.

“I- I don’t,” you said, almost in a whisper.

“Then why were you stalking him?”

“I- I wasn’t stalking him!” you answered in a fluster. It must have looked that way to Tendou. “I was just - “ You stopped midway, wondering if Tendou would take it the wrong way. You didn’t want him to think you were creepy.

Tendou did take your hesitation the wrong way, but not the way you expected. He was convinced you liked Ushijima and would try to get him to talk to you. He would even bring you to their team outings over the next few months.

One of those days included a typical Wednesday. Those were when both the boys’ and girls’ volleyball teams practiced in separate gyms. Tendou came just before practice ended and brought you to hang out with the boys.

“Now, now,” he told you and Ushijima, his arms around both of your shoulders. “Don’t be shy.” The three of you walked behind as the rest of the team went ahead into the convenience store. But what Tendou didn’t know was that over these months you had developed a crush on him.

You gave Ushijima a polite smile and he returned it with a nod. When he wasn’t looking, you took Tendou’s hand to stop him from continuing into the store.

“Hm?” Tendou tilted his head close to get a better look at your face. “Is there something wrong?”

“Umm…,” your voice stopped short of speaking your thoughts.

Tendou, noticing you were biting your lip, gave you a soft smile. “I’m listening,” he told you.

Your heart started to beat faster. You were reminded of how you fell for him. He was gentle with you and took the time to listen to you, knowing how shy you were. And here you were, with everyone else inside the convenience store, still hesitating while he was waiting for you.

“D- Do you want to watch me?” you stuttered.

“Eh?” Tendou blinked a few times.

“Volleyball,” you managed to spit out. “I want you to watch me play volleyball.”

* * *

"Ehhh?” Tendou gently placed his hands on your shoulders from behind you. “So when exactly were you going to tell me that you were a middle blocker like me? Hmm?”

You felt Tendou’s fingers dance on your shoulders. You blushed, hoping your teammates didn’t notice. During the game, you heard Tendou’s yelps and cheers - and of course his singing. He made one up on the spot just for you and you couldn’t help but giggle during the practice game.

“I wanted to show you,” you replied, playing with your fingers, not quite having the courage to look at him in the eye. “What did you think?”

“You’re basically the ace, Y/n!” Tendou replied. “Ack! No offense!” He told the rest of your teammates while putting his hands up. (Your teammates waved off his comment because they wholeheartedly agreed with him.) “You might even be cooler than Wakatoshi,” he said, his head over your shoulder. “Being a middle blocker is the best, isn’t it?”

He slipped his arms around your neck. It was a habit of his that he developed these past few weeks. You placed a hand on his, stroking the back of his hand with your thumb. It was a natural gesture and he hugged you a little closer as your teammates continued to chat. One of them raised an eyebrow at you, noticing your blush.

“Gah!!!!” Tendou suddenly let go of you, raising his arms up in the air.

With your brows curled with concern, you asked, “What’s wrong, Tendou?”

“Nothing!” he squeaked. “I - uh - just remembered something.” You smiled at him, finding his dramatic gestures to be cute. His shoulders relaxed then gave you a grin that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Next time you should bring Wakatoshi, hm?”

Your stomach churned, forgetting he still thought you liked Ushijima. You stared at the floor as voices continued to mumble around you. Glancing up at Tendou, when he thought you weren’t looking, you saw a conflicted smile on his face. You wondered what was troubling him to make him look like that.

* * *

You slurped on your favorite cold café drink. Ushijima sat across from you, sipping on his coffee. You met him by chance while walking down the street when he offered to buy you something.

Your finger wiped the condensation off your cup, rubbing against your thumb and making your fingers moist. You suddenly jumped at hearing Ushijima’s deep voice. Not paying attention the first time, you asked him to repeat what he said.

“Why haven’t you told Tendou he guessed wrong?” he asked.

You gave a weak smile. “I don’t know.” The guilt started to gnaw at your stomach. He had misunderstood your feelings for so long. You didn’t know how to tell him.

“He’s outside,” Ushijima pointed out. Peeking out of the café window, you saw a batch of red among the green bushes. You giggled at the sight, wondering if he knew his stealth skills weren’t the best.

You approached Tendou without him noticing. Crouching beside him, you softly said, “Tendou.”

“Gahhh!” he yelped, raising his hands up from being caught. “Eh?” he raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing here, Y/n? Aren’t you supposed to be on a date with Wakatoshi?”

“It wasn’t a date. And I left him.”

“Why did you do that?” he said, his mouth gaping at you. “Weren’t you having fun?”

You raised your eyes to look at his. Placing your palm on his hand, you told him, “No.”

Tendou blinked for a moment, then his eyes grew when he noticed the warmth on his hand. “Hold on a moment,” he said as he put a hand to his forehead. “It can’t be me, right?”

You looked away, too shy to keep eye contact, but you gave him a definite nod so he wouldn’t keep doubting himself. He finally guessed correctly. When you finally took a peak at him, you saw a sight you had never seen before. His face was covered in a pink that spread to the tips of his ears. The hand over his mouth also had a hint of red, and his eyes looked elsewhere, embarrassed at his current state. That look didn’t help to ease your own blush.

“I guess it can’t be helped, hm?” Tendou said after clearing his throat, trying to cover up what just happened in the last five minutes. Taking your hand, he told you, “I guess you’re stuck with me now, princess.”

You felt your hands shake from adrenaline. You couldn’t tell if it was from the caffeine or from your new nickname. So you squeezed his hand a little harder to keep your hand still.

“Gah! I can’t take it anymore!” Tendou suddenly wrapped his arms around you, somehow not letting go of your hand in the process. Resting his head on your shoulder as he hugged you from behind, he noted, “Ah! This is much better.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Please check out my other writing if you liked this one.


End file.
